Up to the present time, the various elements for trimming a car door were mounted separately. This is particularly the case for the upright of a mobile window, the mobile window run channel, the horizontal sealing band forming lower mobile window scraper, as well as the fixed panel or fixed window whose contour is generally provided with a seal. Now, all these elements present more or less precise dimensions due to the dispersed manufacturing sites.
Under these conditions, assembly of the elements is statically overdetermined and raises problems of adjustment requiring manual intervention which is long and laborious.
In fact, it is the pinching of the peripheral fixed window seal by fitting in the door frame which provokes application of the lateral lips on said window to tighten thereon and thus obtain seal of the system.
Moreover, the differences in the dimensions and the manufacturing defects for each of the elements have detrimental consequences on the tightness and aesthetic appearance of the whole.
It is an object of the present invention to solve these technical problems satisfactorily.